Chrstmas Love Through Internet
by WillowWitch
Summary: Lyserg's been talking with a girl on the internet... And he falls in love with her, but what happens when he find out who it is! Lyserg x Tamao!
1. Caught!

Gemini24: Hey, this is my new story. It's a Lyserg x Tamao!

Ren: Hey! I thought you were working on the fanfic with Horo turning into a merman!

Horo: YEAH! What happened to that!

Gemini24: I made two chapters in one day! CHILL!

Horo: Sure! Freezes Gemini Aw, let's read it anyway, it's a pretty cute one!

Hao: You know what's even cuter?

Ren: O.O!

Horo: No, what?

Hao: You… Kisses him

Ren: HEY! GET OFF MY HORO!

* * *

Ch. 1- Meeting on the Internet

On one Christmas night, Lyserg just came up to his room from the racket that Horo and Ren were causing downstairs. 'Won't they ever stop?' he thought. He remembered that Tamao was the one that cooked the dinner they ruined by turning the table up-side-down… Anna let her make dinner on Christmas night because she's always wanted to…

'That was her favorite recipe, too…It's Christmas, and… I feel sad for her…It must be hard for her when the one she loves ruins something important to her… ' he thought. He knew that Tamao and Horo had been together and it still hasn't made sense to him on why…He sat down in front of his computer and went to his chat room… There was someone that he thought he could talk to…

_P.I.Green1470 logged on…_

P.Princess134- Hey…

P.I.Green1470- What's wrong? You're usually happy and cheery…

P.Princess134- My friends messed up my food… I cooked it myself…

P.I.Green1470- Weird, my friend's dinner was messed up, too…

P.Princess134- So, uh…

P.I.Green1470- Umm…

He always got into moments like this… He'd talk with this girl only to end up stuttering and not know what to say…Even if he didn't know this girl, he kinda liked her… He understood her, and she understood him… He knew he could always come to her when he needed help…

He just couldn't hide the truth any longer. He had to tell her he liked her, even if it was internet. He can't hold his feelings forever…

P.I.Green1470- Um… Princess134? … I kinda like you… _Like_- like you…

P.Princess134- Look, I know we've been friends and all, helped each other out when we needed to, but…

He saw it coming… The heartbreak of his life…

P.Princess134- I like you, too… You're a lot better than the boyfriend I have now… I thought we had a special connection…

He suddenly stared at the screen and his jaw dropped… '_She liked HIM!'_ he thought with happiness. He couldn't believe it at all! He experienced heartbreak before when Jeanne cheated on him for Marco, but now he's forgotten about her completely… He had to know who this was… So … He wrote…

P.I.Green1470- What's your name? Maybe we could go out?

She didn't answer for 5 minutes and he was getting worried… The girl he fell in love with might reject his feelings…

P.Princess134- My name is…

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Lyserg did an anime fall… He was about to know the name of the one that likes him and the name of the girl he's talked to for months! He was angry, but being the gentlemen that he is…

Lyserg turned around and shouted "Come in!"… It was Yoh… And Manta… They walked toward him... "Are you okay?" Yoh asked

"You just took off after dinner and…" he suddenly took a small look at the computer screen and saw what was on it… His eyes widened as he read the screen…

"LYSERG! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE CHATING WITH!" he shouted until Yoh covered his mouth and called up Anna… She came directly to the room and even her eyes widened at the screen… But then she smiled…

"Good Job, Dithel… I knew you'd make a good match with her…" She said as she left the room… A few minutes later, Pirika, Chocolove, and Ryu were in his room reading the screen!

"What are you doing!" he shouted, blushing… He'd definitely never been so embarrassed in his life… "SCREECH You two are finally together!" Pirika screamed.

"I thought you two were giving signs to each other!" said Chocolove

"HOW DID YOU GET HER! SHE'S TOO PRETTY! I WANTED HER!" Shouted Ryu with anime tears in his eyes…

"What're you talking about!" shouted Lyserg at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps that belonged to only one person…

"TAMAO!" Everyone, but Lyserg, shouted with eyes as wide as Horo's stomach…

"Uh… I was just wondering what the noise was all abo-" she got a look at the computer screen and her eyes widened… Her cheeks turned pink… She started tearing… Everyone stared at her as she walked backwards and ran down the hall…

"Tamao! What's wrong!" shouted Lyserg as he stood from the chair… He gave everyone a questioning look…

"Lyserg… that girl you're talking to on the computer… was Tamao…" said Manta, giving Lyserg a sad look like everyone else… Lyserg's jaw dropped… He was speechless… The others left him alone in his room…

Tamao was the one he loved! How was that even possible! The only thing he knew was that he had to talk about a lot with her… Until Ryu came running up to his room again!

"LYSERG! YOU'VE GOT TO COME QUICK! TAMAO HAS LEFT THE HOUSE! SHE DIDN'T EVEN TAKE PONCHI OR KONCHI!" he shouted as he dropped to his knees and cried…

Lyserg stood up quickly! It was at least 10:00! There was a chance she could get hurt, kidnapped, die, or even worse to his expense…

_Raped…_

He ran out the door before anyone could call his name… But the problem was…

He didn't take Chloe with him…

* * *

Gemini24- That's it for the first chapter! Can you say CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha! Don't worry! I'll finish this story by tomorrow! You can count on it!

Hao- Gem, have you seen Horo?

Gemini24- Weren't you just kissing him?

Hao- Yeah, but after your story started, we both fell asleep and I can't find him…

Gemini24- Look! A note! (Reads it aloud) 'Horo is mine! Not yours, Hao, so bug off! We're in China and I'm kissing him a lot more than you did! HA! Ren' … Uh…

Hao- That… Little …. BASTARD! (Burns into flames and disappears)

Gemini24- Uh… Read and review for the next chapter, okay? I need to warn Ren…


	2. More Problems!

Gemini24- Hey! I'm sorry I couldn't finish when I said I would, but I had some problems, but this chapter is longer than the last!

Ren- (With black eye) I'd like to kick some butt…

Horo- What happened to your eye?

Hao- (Puts his arms around him) He flirted with you, and… (Twitch) kissed you…

Gemini24- Hao, please fix Ren, I'll need all three of you for my new fanfic

Ren, Horo, & Hao- (Stare in horror and scream)

Gemini24- It's a humor… TT

Ren, Horo, & Hao- (Scream even louder)

Gemini24- Ugh… Here's the next chapter… It's dedicated to x bakiyalo, xCluelessGal45x, and Dark Angel-Nerissa for being my first reviewers! (I checked!)

Lyserg- She forgot to say it, but she doesn't own shaman king… And she wants to thank s91 for telling her about Morphine! She didn't know the spirit's name…

* * *

Ch. 2- Lyserg to the Rescue

Lyserg ran through the streets with the most worried look you could see on his face… '_I can't believe she left!'_ he thought.

_Oh… Wait… I'm the reason she left…_

He ran faster and faster until he couldn't run anymore… He collapsed right to the ground and panted… He suddenly saw wet drops fall in front of his face and looked up… '_It's not raining…_' he thought.

_Of course it's not… You're crying…_

He stood up quickly. He didn't say that in his mind… He felt the area under his eyes and found out that he was crying… But who told him that?

"You can stop looking scared now…"

He turned himself around to face-

"Horo?" he asked… He suddenly felt scared… The guys probably told him about what happened… No, they couldn't have… He left the house right before he went up to his room… He probably met Tamao on the way home... And he's probably pissed, too… But now, he couldn't think about anything but Tamao… But Horo was his friend… What was he supposed to do?

"You'd better find Tamao" he said with a grin…

"Huh?" he couldn't believe it! "W-What about you? Aren't you gonna help?"

"I don't need to look… I already know where she is…" he said

"Then why didn't you get her already?" he shouted

"Because you're the one that loves her…" he said…

Lyserg suddenly looked at Horo… He knew? But no one told him…

"Tamao and I broke up a long time ago… but she didn't want everyone to know… she knew they would ask why for no reason, or tease me because she broke up with me…" he said… Lyserg then gave him a sympathetic look… '_Why'd she break up with him?' _he thought.

"She loved you…" he said…

"She met someone on the computer that understood her and gave her advice when she needed it… She fell in love with him and told me… I let her go… She really wanted to know who he was… And that…Was you, Lyserg… One thing I learned from Tamao was… Even if you can't have the person you love, you can still love 'em… She learned that from Yoh…" he said…

"Can you tell me where she is then?" asked Lyserg…

"No, but you should already know… She went to the one thing that calmed her down when she cried…"

Then, it suddenly hit him… He remembered her telling him on the computer…

_Flashback…_

_P.I.Green1470-Hey, what happened? You weren't here, yesterday…._

_P.Princess134- Um… I was sad… The boy I loved didn't like me, so I went to the graveyard with the grave of Amidamaru…Have you ever seen that tree next to it? I sit right next to it…_

_P.I.Green1470-Why there? _

P.Princess134- I go there because… Well, the stars make me feel better…

_P.I.Green1470- I understand that…_

The graveyard… She's there! But weirdo's go there! He had to get there quick!

"You need to talk to her…" said Horo as he walked back…

'_I will… I promise I will, Horo…'_ he thought to himself as he headed toward the graveyard…

Tamao P.O.V.

She was crying… For what? Everything that just happened… She found out that Lyserg liked her… She expected a guy that she didn't know, yet so she could start over what happened between Yoh and Horo… She cried… Because she loved Lyserg… She didn't just like him… She couldn't face him, now…

'_He probably thinks I'm a crybaby…'_ she thought… She thought that if the guy already knew her, she wouldn't have a chance with him… If he knew her, he would say that she's too much of a child…

She suddenly heard a noise… Someone was coming… but it wasn't someone she knew… She heard stomps… She turned around and saw a man… He looked like he was in his 30's and was drunk… He looked her up and down… and a smirk grew on his face…

Tamao suddenly felt a chill up her spine… '_Oh no!_' she thought. She didn't have Ponchi or Konchi, and right when she needed them the most! She suddenly went into a sprint toward the gate, but he caught her arm and threw her onto the ground and pinned her down… He started to straddle her waist-

"TAMAO!"

She suddenly looked up toward the green haired boy. '_Ooh… This is embarrassing…_' she thought. Lyserg suddenly went into a sprint and kicked the man on the cheek and he went flying off the cliff… He ran over to her… "Are you okay!" he asked. She just looked at him and her head went into her hands again…

"What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" he asked. '_Oh yeah, she definitely needs a time with the stars now! What to do….' _He thought… "I'm such an idiot!" he looked at her…

"Everyone knew that you were talking to me, and that I was talking to you, was I the only one that didn't know?" she cried…

"I didn't know either…" said Lyserg… "I'm sorry…"

"How can you be sorry? You didn't do anything…"

"Tamao, no one did anything, it was all something that just happened… You don't have to cry…" he said in a gentle tone. He held her close to him…

'_He's so warm, but it's freezing out here…'_ she thought…

"Thanks…" she said "For being my knight in shining armor…"

He felt his cheeks grow hot… But right there, in his position, he realized it…

"I love you" he said…

"I love you, too…" she said… They stood up, both of their faces as red as cherries… Until Lyserg broke the ice…

"We should probably get back" he said

"Yeah, let's go then…." she said. He grabbed his hand in hers and walked with her…

"Um, Tamao?" he asked… "Would you… Like to go out with me?"

A grin swept upon her face. "Sure, I'd love that…" she said… And they stopped for a second… They looked into each others eyes… Her pink eyes with his emerald eyes…

They got closer to each other inch by inch, until there was no more space between them, and their lips locked together under the glistening moonlight… They broke apart…

"Yeah, they're probably worried about us! ... We should hurry back!" said Tamao, even redder (If it's possible)… Lyserg nodded and they went back to the Funbari onsen…

Although… When they got there…

"HEY! YOU'RE HOLDING HANDS!" Shouted Manta as he saw them "But Tamao, what about Horo!"

"We broke up" she said… They just stared at her in awe…

"Speaking of Horo, where is he?" asked Lyserg

… Suddenly, the house was quiet…

"Uh… He's not with you?" asked Manta with a confused look

"No, but I saw him headed toward here…" said Lyserg…

Everyone had a worried look on their faces, even Anna and Ren… Did something happen? They all wondered…

OWARI

* * *

Gemini24- Okay! FINISHED!

Horo- WAIT! YOU CALLED THAT FINISHED! WHERE'D I GO!

Gemini24- You'll find out in my next story! For now, the whole, Lyserg x Tamao thing is done! Alright! Let's get back to 'A Problem Turned To Love' !

Ren- Finally, a story I'm in!

Hao- You're so small… You need a story that's all about you! Like the one that I know Gemini is going to write for and about me!

Gemini24- Yeah RIGHT! In your dreams! I've gotta start some 'Evangelion' stories!

Hao- --''''' Damn… OH! She doesn't own Shaman King, and please review!


End file.
